


What Defines Us

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hisoka wonders at his characterization in the Count’s novel, seeing something of Muraki in it. Is this a chance to discover his murderer’s weaknesses?Little does he know the King of Hades has sniffed out his thoughts. It's brought back memories...





	What Defines Us

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is a direct quote from the English translation of Yoko Matsushita’s Descendents of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei, Volume 5 from the Hisoka in the Count’s book. 
> 
> Yes, this takes place in the same world as my other Yami no Matsuei/Kuroshitsuji cross overs. There is no actual rape in this, however, since it involves Muraki and Hisoka, I thought it best to post the warnings. 
> 
>  I don’t own Descendants of Darkness or Black Butler, although sometimes they take over my brain, much to my own original characters’s chagrin. :)

“You fools. I’ll never give my father up to anyone. You’ll belong to my mother until you die.”

Hisoka got a chill when he read these words, thoughts belonging to another version of him. “This isn’t me.”

His doppelganger looked up, a silver shimmer in his eye which shifted to a mad blue. 

“This is me, poppet.” ‘Hisoka’ smiled, a familar movement of lips on a predator’s face. “Deny it all you want. You are me.”

Hisoka awoke, drenched in sweat. 

It was over. The Count’s book was finished. Only his curse marks were burning, sending heat and pain throughout his body. 

“Am I truly like you?” He took a shuddering, deep breath and considered the question. 

His doppelganger had possesed a determination not to share with his father with anyone else. 

Kurosaki Hisoka had never been that possessive of his own father. Nagare had kept him at a distance, never offering him anything to be possessive of. As for the Count of Candles, his father in the story, Hisoka barely knew his masked host. 

Only the Count’s voice was very like Muraki’s. Sometimes. There was none of Muraki’s malevolent possessiveness in the Count’s manner for all his perversion. If anything, the Count was almost playful in the way he leered at Tsuzuki, distracting himself with Tsuzuki’s beauty from the darkness of his role as tenant of the Hall of Candles and the sorrowful wisdom it brought. 

Muraki, on the other hand, was all about possessiveness. He liked to turn people into dolls and own them. The doctor’s darkness was mingled with a light which froze and burn, the cold of a moon which reflected…what?

You’ll belong to my mother forever. 

Hisoka’s father had never belonged to his mother, no matter how hard she struggled to possess him. Hisoka might have taken a malevolent pleasure in the futility of it all, if her feelings hadn’t infected him.

Unnatural child. This is what she’d called him when he’d murmured some of what he’d heard in her heart. 

It had been something of a relief to be locked away from her. To get away from the frustration she tried to cast from herself upon another. 

Until her pain came to an end under a sakura tree. Perhaps Muraki had brought her peace by ending her life. 

You’ll belong to my father forever. He won’t be able to forget or ignore you once you’re dead. 

Hisoka pressed a hand to his moist forehead. Sweat, a sign of life, even though he was dead. What was he trying to tell himself? Was he seeing Muraki in himself once more?

Or were his curse marks opening a connection to his murderer’s mind? One which had transferred to the pages in the Count’s book?

Perhaps the other version of him was giving Hisoka a clue about his enemy, drawing his personality from his killer’s weaknesses?

It was an intuitive leap, but Hisoka was learning to trust his intuition. Or perhaps Tsuzuki’s faith in him was making Hisoka trust it. 

Tsuzuki. Muraki might well come after Tsuzuki again. He might well come after both of them. 

Learning all they could about their enemy might help if they did. 

Even if it mean wading through the cesspool of Muraki’s emotions. 

You’ll belong to my mother forever.

Who had Muraki’s mother been? 

Perhaps Hisoka should begin with this question. Investigate. This was information on his enemy, the one he’d become a shinigami to avenge himself upon. 

It might well mean wading through a cesspool. This didn’t worry Hisoka as any sympathy which might arise, while discovering the boy Muraki had once been. 

Hisoka was an empath. Sympathy was a natural hazard from possessing his power. 

If he found Muraki had a past which paralleled his own in any way, sympathy might take root, like a weed in his heart. It could suck out some of his hatred. 

Hisoka didn’t want to lose his hatred, no matter how wrong or painful it might be. His hatred defined him. It was why he’d become a shinigami in the first place. 

Far away, the King of Hades sniffed out some of his reaper’s thoughts and emotions. 

How like the ones he’d once possessed they were, long before he’d become a demon, let along the ruler of this place. Back when he’d been a violated boy with no one but a demon to save him. 

A boy not unlike Kurosaki Hisoka.  
“Hold onto your hatred.” The king shifted from his dragon form to the small, pretty child he’d once been. “It may poison others, yet for you, it’s a source of strength.”

The king allowed his lips to relax into a smile, allowed his demon sight to pick out his servant in the shadows. His eternal butler, with whose aid he’d taken over the Ministry of Hades. 

Just another game they were playing to keep from getting bored. Much like the one they were playing with Tsuzuki. 

Sebastian bowed, offering his master his own smile in return. 

After all, their games soothed the emptiness left when their contract robbed Ciel of his soul and Sebastian of their meal. 

Happily there were other souls at stake, ones with just as much potential. Ciel and Sebastian had taken as much trouble cultivating them as Sebastian had once cultivated Ciel’s. 

After all, if he couldn’t shape his minions into creatures capable of entertaining them and feeding their hunger, what sort of King of Hades would he be?

A fairly boring one. If nothing else, the King was resolved not to be boring. Even if it meant playing a deep, cruel game which might take centuries. 

Their pawns were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story was inspired by the look on Hisoka’s face in the book when he thought them. He reminded me very much of a young Muraki. Even his eyes to be two different colors. 
> 
> The last part about the King of Hell and his servant was inspired by the smile on the King’s face when he pretended to Hijiri in Tsuzuki’s mind. It reminded me so much of Ciel. Well, it’s entirely possible Ciel and Sebastian might try to take over the Ministry of Hades once they’re both demons and have nothing to do. They might even succeed. Poor Will.


End file.
